


An Alien Feeling

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Robot Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: Raymond discovers something new about himself while thinking about rad.





	An Alien Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I have never written smut before.

Raymond groaned loudly as he collapsed on his bed. Such a tragedy that HE should be upstaged at his own prom! Well it was true that somebody had neglected to invite him, but he had never been a stickler for details. And to think he had spent all evening getting dressed to the nines! All those roses and hair gel going to waste! He groaned even louder as he swung an arm dramatically over his pointed face.  
“Can it, lameond!” Shannon’s shrill voice sliced through the confines of his room. ‘Rude.’ Raymond thought bitterly. He had only thought it pertinent that the rest of his loving family knew how his night had gone. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Raymond gazed up at his dual prom outfits hung on the wall. He ruminated over the night’s events. 

The young robot simply couldn’t believe that he been beaten by some Lakewood loser. Rad, wasn’t that his name? Hadn’t he faced him once before? Raymond folded his arms and pondered deeply until a smile crept on to his face. That’s right! He had been the one with the twelve pack posterior! That had certainly shown on the dance floor. Raymond nearly jumped out of his robotic skin when he heard his cooling fans kick on. Strange, he hadn’t felt overheated. Perhaps he was still tired from the dance off. Sighing, Raymond settled back down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. As much as he loathed it, he had to admit that Rad had been a formidable opponent. In his short time alive, he hadn’t imagined that there could be anybody who could keep up with him. While clearly not as cut as himself, the alien had sported some impressive muscles. Muscles that were only accentuated by his crop top tuxedo that he looked poured into.

His fans whirled louder and it was at that moment that Raymond felt a tremendous pressure coming from his intake valve. Was he malfunctioning? His valve had never bothered him before. It’s only function was to occasionally siphon excess fluid from his system. Raymond didn’t know about Shannon or Darrell’s, but his was located behind a cover between his legs. Quite possibly an obscene joke as designed by Boxman. Trying not to panic, Raymond slid the cover open. Even though the valve was clear, the pressure still persisted. He debated whether or not to call for help, but demurred when he remembered Shannon’s cruel admonishment. He could fix it himself. Hesitantly, Raymond pressed a digit inside the opening. It felt strange. The valve was firm, yet there was pliability to the walls and it was very wet inside.

As he pressed deeper, Raymond felt himself getting light headed. ‘What is wrong with me?’ He worried. The sensations he was getting were not unpleasant. It felt good, yet alien. Alien, like Rad. Raymond moaned suddenly as his valve contracted against his probing digit. Rad appeared in his mind’s eye as he curled his claw inside of himself. Rad was doing this to him. Rad had his fingers inside him. Raymond clenched his mouth shut as he added another digit and fluids began to spurt from his valve. His mechanical hips jerked violently as he let Rad take over his mind. Raymond opened his legs wider and thrust his digits in deeper and faster. Rad was smiling at him. Rad was taking his hand and leading him across the dance floor. Rad had his chest pressed up against his. Rad was…

Raymond moaned loudly as he came and a final stream of fluid released from his valve. The pressure had finally lifted. Pulling his hand away, he stared in disbelief at his wet digits. What in the world had just happened? What had he started? Rad popped in his head again as he groaned while clutching his head. Outside his room, Shannon shrieked. “I said, shut it lameond!”


End file.
